Top Dog
The final four participate in an animal-themed challenge, as the castmates return to the location of season one. The drama intensifies when someone is exposed for the mole he is. At the elimination ceremony, the real antagonist finally meets her end in the contest, along with her long awaited comeuppance, but not before discovering a spy and causing him to be fired. This all leads up to the final two of this season being determined. Plot This episode opens with Owen waking up from his sleep after passing gas and is surprised that Duncan is not picking on him, which leads him to wondering where he could be. All of a sudden, Duncan walks sleepily into the guy's trailer. Owen asks Duncan where he was all night, and begins to think that Duncan was captured but Duncan reassures him that he was with Courtney all night, where the two spent the night talking about "relationship stuff". Duncan then shows Owen the large relationship rule contract that Courtney wrote out for him, and he states that Courtney wants him to follow and memorize all of it. Duncan jumps onto his bed, and tries to sleep. However, Chris wakes him up, and tells the boys that the challenge is starting soon. Afterwards, all of the castmates are seen at breakfast, eating what appears to be scrambled eggs. Beth sits with Courtney, and they start chatting about Duncan. Courtney becomes concerned and hopes that the two did not keep Beth up all night. In the confessional, Beth reveals that she heard everything that they said, except for some minor parts, which she is able to list exactly by paragraph and sub-section. When Duncan enters, Courtney immediately begins to impose the rules of the contract on Duncan, asking if he memorized the contract yet. As Beth comments how dysfunctional the couple is, Owen suddenly begins to choke but Beth manage to resuscitate him with the Heimlich maneuver. Chris then appears with a parrot and explains the day's challenge; animal buddy challenge. In the confessional, he explains that he is low on ideas, and the only other idea he had was the "guy in a coma" movie challenge. Outside the trailers, Chris shows the castmates the choices for their animal buddies. The choices are a shark, a bear, a raccoon and a chameleon. Courtney immediately chooses the shark, before anyone else has a chance to say anything. Duncan decides to take the chameleon, as it reminds him of Scruffy. Owen chooses the bear as his animal buddy because of their similarities while Beth takes the only remaining animal, the raccoon. Later, each castmate is shown with their animal buddy. Duncan tries to get the chameleon to change to the color of his mohawk, but the chameleon fails. Meanwhile, the raccoon is seen angrily shrieking at Beth. She tries to calm him down by offering the raccoon a treat, which does not end well. After coaxing her shark to cooperate with her, Courtney meets up with Duncan to remind him that he has to compliment her once every hour, as it stated on the contract which he fails to come up with. In the confessional, Duncan admits that while he still likes Courtney, his patience with her is waning due to all the rules he has to follow. Back with Owen and his bear, Owen is seen about to eat a lollipop. but the bear snatches it and takes it for himself. Chris then appears to remind Owen about sabotage the other contestants. Owen reveals in the confessional that at this point, he no longer feels guilty being Chris' mole, so long he sabotages everyone equally. Owen's first target is Duncan, who is still trying to get his chameleon to change to the color of his mohawk. Owen spray-paints Duncan's mohawk several different colors, which the chameleon follows. However, since Duncan cannot see, he believes that the chameleon is still not listening to him. Next, Courtney is shown, demonstrating a cheer to her shark but only gets angry when the shark doesn't follow her. Owen then appears, poking his finger with a needle and dropping a small amount of blood into the shark's tank. The shark, having now gained a thirst for blood, tries to attack Courtney. Not intimidated by a "glorified dolphin", Courtney begins fighting her shark. Beth is also shown demonstrating a trick to her raccoon, concerning treats. She then begins to pant like a dog, causing the raccoon to give her a treat instead, which Beth enjoys. Owen arrives, and believes that he is not needed there. Once the time is up, all contestants gather at Chris to perform, with Courtney being injured from fighting the shark. Beth is up first to perform, and regretfully tells Chris that she could not teach her animal buddy anything, and then realizes that she lost her retainer. Upon hearing this, the raccoon jumps into the nearby trash can, and digs out Beth's retainer. Chris and Chef are impressed, and both give Beth a ten. Owen's demonstration is next, and it simply shows both Owen and the bear sleeping and farting. The judges are unimpressed, and give Owen a six. When it is Duncan's turn, he simply points at his mohawk, looking at the chameleon. The chameleon understands Duncan's notion, and changes to the color of Duncan's mohawk. The judges applaud Duncan, and give him an eight. Before Courtney performs, she receives a message on her PDA but with the judging is on, she is unable to reply. Since her animal buddy is not around, Courtney serves Chris and Chef sashimi instead. Chef wonders where Courtney got it from, then glares at her, implying that he thinks Courtney killed her animal buddy. Courtney refutes this, saying she did not kill the shark, but rather "roundhouse kicked" him until he coughed up his lunch, "from his stomach to yours!" This disgusts Chris and Chef, and they declare Beth the winner. Before the second part of the challenge begins, Courtney is shown at a river somewhere, getting ready to fight three sharks at once. The remaining three, Beth, Duncan and Owen, have returned to Camp Wawanakwa's forest. Chris reveals the next part of the challenge: The animal buddies have to help the castmates find their way out of the forest. The animals are revealed to have no idea where to go. The challenge begins, and Owen reveals that Chris gave him a GPS device for sabotaging the others. In the forest, Beth is shown trying to navigate, and crashes into a tree. She begins to think that the entire forest is closing in on her, and starts hyperventilating. Meanwhile with Duncan, he is tired and frustrated. He wishes that he had taken the bear, so he could ride on its back. The chameleon suddenly disappears from Duncan's shoulder, and Duncan tries to find it. While searching, he accidentally activates one of the booby traps by stepping on a rope, causing a rock to be hurled at his stomach. Back at the river, Courtney has dispatched two of the sharks, leaving only her animal buddy shark.The shark comes above the surface of the water, with Courtney's PDA in his mouth. This shocks Courtney, who, in the confessional, says that she needs her PDA or she would be on level ground with the others. Courtney tries to bargain with the shark to save her PDA, but the shark simply taunts Courtney while swimming away. As the two swim down the river, the camera zooms out to show that it splits into two streams. Owen and the bear block one path, causing the shark and Courtney to go down the stream that leads to a waterfall. Then, Beth is shown in the forest again, holding a camera. She turns the camera to the raccoon, who points in the opposite direction, revealing a path. Back to Duncan, he is shown begging his chameleon to return to him. Owen sets up a fake sign on a tree that points to the exit of the forest. Duncan follows the sign and triggers and falls into a pit that Owen setup. With Duncan and Courtney taken care of, Owen and the bear target Beth next but end up getting caught in one of their traps. In order to escape, Owen tells the bear to keep eating berries so their combined weight grow and break the net. Meanwhile, Beth and the raccoon are shown outside a cave, and Beth follows the raccoon. Inside the cave, an entire raccoon den is revealed, where the raccoons are living luxuriously. Though Beth wanted to continue with the challenge, she ends up enjoying the den's luxuries, playing ping-pong and having a gourmet meal with the raccoons. Back at the waterfall, Courtney continues chasing after her shark and ends up falling of a waterfall while the shark manage to grab hold of the ledge. Meanwhile, inside the pit, Duncan is shown to have gone insane due to being trapped alone. Starving, Duncan has no choice but to eat Courtney's contract. Back to Owen and the bear, the two finally break free of their net but also receive food poisoning as the berries they ate are actually poisonous. After having enough rest, Beth and her raccoon finally make it back to the film lot where Chris is waiting for them. As the first person to arrive, Beth wins immunity again. They then wait for the others to return, waiting day and night. Two days passed and at this point, Chris had grown a beard. Upon seeing the other contestants arriving, Chris leaves to shave his beard. Courtney and Owen arrive, the former shivering and suffering from PDA withdrawal while the latter grown a beard again. Duncan then appears, swinging on a vine and shoots Beth with a slingshot, clearly has loss his mind after being in the pit for so long. Before the Awards Ceremony, , Mr. Whiskers, Beth's animal buddy, has found Courtney's PDA and hands it back to her. Courtney is finally be able to read the message she receives from her lawyers and finds out the true purpose of Owen's return to the game. Realizing that Harold was right about Owen, Courtney and Beth confront him for being a cheater but his bear comes to his defense. Suddenly, Beth gets hit by a tranquilizer dart, shot by the still insane Duncan. As he gets ready to fire another dart, Courtney kisses him, returning him to normal. Courtney then asks for her contract back so she can make a few changes, but Duncan admits that he doesn't has it. Fortunately for Courtney, her lawyers had already made several copies. Owen then compliments Duncan for being able to bond with his chameleon so well. It turns out that the chameleon is on Duncan's head the entire time, blending with the color of his mohawk. At the Gilded Chris ceremony that evening, all the votes are shown individually. Beth considers voting Owen for being a traitor, but ends up voting Courtney for being a threat. Next Owen votes for Duncan because he eats more than the girls. Courtney votes for Owen for his role as Chris' mole. Finally, A tired Duncan is shown, but his vote is not revealed. Chris announces that the first two Gilded Chris Awards go to Beth and Duncan, then Chris announces that since both Beth and Duncan voted for Courtney she's eliminated. Duncan is shown in the confessional, explaining that he voted for Courtney because of her declining popularity and the contract she forced him to memorize. As she is forced into the Lame-o-sine, she is furious at Duncan for betraying her and breaks up with him. Before the Lame-o-sine leaves, Owen asks Chris why he did not receive a Gilded Chris Award. Chris then fires him for having been discovered, so he also leaves the competition. After Courtney and Owen are taken away, Chris proclaims Beth and Duncan the final two, then pushes them away from the frame, and tells the viewers to tune in for the finale. Exclusive clip Courtney hopes Duncan wins the prize money, as signing the contract means that he has to share the money with her. Courtney attempts to call her lawyers, but receives a message from them saying that they are on vacation for three weeks. Angered, Courtney throws her PDA through the window. She then pulls out several documents that "hold her entire future", but a breeze causes the pages to fly out of the hole in the window. Courtney begins screaming as the camera cuts off. Cast *Chris *Beth *Chef Hatchet *Courtney *Duncan *Owen Trivia General *Like her fellow antagonists, Courtney has a major downfall in the episode in which she is eliminated. *She is unable to score a single point in the challenge, having spent most of the episode fighting with her animal buddy instead. *She briefly loses her beloved personal digital assistant and goes through severe withdrawal symptoms as a result, which is similar to Heather, who also lost something dear to her. *The deciding vote for her elimination comes from her romantic interest Duncan after she imposes rules on their relationship that are deemed by him to be far too strict. *Duncan choosing the million dollars over Courtney can be paralleled to Courtney leaving him for the briefcase in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. *Owen's role in the show is revealed by Courtney's lawyers, and Chris fires him from the position. *Each cast member receives an animal during the challenge: *Courtney: Shark *Beth: Raccoon *Owen: Bear *Duncan: Chameleon *Only two of Courtney's rules are revealed in the episode: *Only Courtney can utilize pet names. *Duncan must compliment Courtney at least once every hour. *This marks the first time in Total Drama history that a contestant has been fired. *This is also the first time that there is no proper final three, due to Chris firing Owen. *Duncan is the only one who doesn't find out prior to the Gilded Chris ceremony that Owen is a spy working for Chris. *This is the first time in Total Drama Action that there have been two elimination episodes in a row since Alien Resurr-eggtion and Riot On Set. *This is the only episode of the season in which Harold does not physically appear; however, he is seen in the recap. *This episode ends the Grip-Grip-Gaffer-Gaffer elimination pattern that began since Riot On Set. Continuity *In the raccoon hideout, the raccoons are viewing Chris's badminton movie, which is first mentioned in Million Dollar Babies and later seen in Get a Clue. *Duncan mentions his pet spider Scruffy again (who is now deceased). He chooses the chameleon in honor of him, despite Scruffy being an arachnid, not a reptile. *This episode marks the second time in a row that both Duncan and Owen make it to the final four. *Coincidentally, Duncan is eliminated in the final four while Owen who was the finalist in the previous season, it is reversed in this episode. *This episode is the first time a bear is seen since Monster Cash. *This is the second time that a double elimination occurs, the first being in Alien Resurr-eggtion. There are six more in the series after this, which are Jamaica Me Sweat, Chinese Fake-Out, Hawaiian Punch, A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, The Bold and the Booty-ful and Scarlett Fever. *This is also the first of two double eliminations to feature Courtney as one of the two eliminated. *With Owen getting eliminated this episode and counting his ending of the previous season, this marks the first time a contestant outranked him. In this case, Beth and Duncan are the first two contestants to outrank Owen. *This is the second time Harold and Courtney are eliminated back-to-back, only this time Harold went first. *Courtney and Duncan break up for the first time in this episode. References *The episode's title could be a reference to Top Cat, Top Gun, or Top Dog. *Beth makes a reference to The Blair Witch Project, when she is alone in the woods with her animal. *This is the second episode to reference said movie in this season, the first one being The Sand Witch Project. *After Duncan comes wildly swinging into the set from the forest, Courtney briefly refers to Lord of the Flies. *This is the second reference to Lord of the Flies in the series. The first is in Camp Castaways. *Like in Camp Castaways, this is the second time a contestant becomes temporarily insane. *Both instances occur when the competition is down to the final four. *The scene in which Duncan falls in the hole and goes crazy, wanting food, may be a parody of the 2005 animated movie, Madagascar. *The way Duncan and Courtney break up in this episode is similar to Ross Geller and Rachel Green's second break up from the television series Friends. *In both couples, the female writes a rather long letter to the male which highlights the mistakes that the male needs to correct in order to fix their relationship. This ultimately leads to the end of both couples as the male refuses to have such complication in their relationship. *Courtney's cheer is a parody of the song U.G.L.Y. by Daphne and Celeste. Goofs *When the castmates and their animals are arriving at the forest on the bus, the raccoon is shown to wear glasses. When it is shown again, it is not wearing glasses. *Chris says that he had to make twenty-six movie genres. However, he didn't, because of the three Aftermaths. *Courtney is eating the "scrambled eggs", though her rules say she does not have to eat Chef's cooking. *Chef says that the bear had one more day on its contract in Monster Cash. However, the bear returns in this episode. It is possible that his contract was renewed, or that it is a different bear. *The raccoon has a new facial design in this episode, having white eyes and black pupils. However, when Chris introduces all of the animals together at the beginning of the episode, it has black eyes and white pupils. *When Owen is seen in the confessional right after he eats all the berries, if you pay attention to his Canadian logo on his shirt, you can see that it is pumping during the whole scene he is at the confessional. *When Duncan leans up from the bed, his goatee is missing. *While Owen is messing with the castmates there are a few goofs: *After Owen sprays Duncan's hair, it goes back to normal in the next scene. *Owen is also carried by a rope while messing with the castmates, although he is seemingly not connected to anything. *When Duncan is lying on his bed after Chris announces that breakfast is ready, he appears to have two eyebrows instead of his usual unibrow. *When the campers are settling back to the film lot after Chris drives off, for a frame, Beth's glasses disappear. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)